The Miraculous Bloom
Description The Miraculous Bloom is a 10-day event where you fertilize Flower Folk and get rewards by completing collections and quests. Items gathered and not used during one event carry over to later events, they are not lost. The final reward is the Forest Witch's Cauldron and the Fairies' Summer Home. If you have built these structures during previous Miraculous Bloom events, you will have the opportunity to earn keys which will allow them to be re-activated. The cost to obtain each key is exactly the same as the cost for the corresponding building. NOTE: Building both the Forest Witch's Cauldron and the Fairies' Summer Home will end the event prematurely. You are better off waiting to the end of the event to acquire these buildings (or reactivating them). Pollen Pollen is a resource that is used to fertilize Flower Folk. It takes 3 minutes for each and takes 7 hours 30 minutes to fully recharge. It may also be acquired from the various chests offered by the Flora the Fairy Queen of the Flowers and sometimes is offered as a bonus gift. Pollen that is in your backpack from various sources will remain there for the next event, pollen in your recharge bar will be lost. Minerals Minerals are a resource used to fertilize Flower Folk, and is automatically deducted from your inventory. Minerals are found by collecting income from production buildings and entertainment buildings. Minerals are also found in the chests. They are also sometimes provided by the Mammoth on Farmers Bay. The tax man does not collect minerals, they must be manually collected. Each flower requires a different mineral to fertilize them. The different minerals are Sun, Water, Earth, Storm, Fire, and Night Minerals. Flower Folk Flower Folks are characters that spawn randomly during the event. A maximum of 6 will be on your island at any one time, changing islands will restart the spawning. Quests to pollinate each flower exist, and each completed quest provides a medallion that can be traded in for chests. The quests are in the following order, once the Coy Orchid quest is finished, the quests will restart from the beginning. Each event always restarts the quests from the beginning (Sunblossom pollination). Quests Collections Collections are “charged” by collecting one of each of the 4 different items of the collection, and by providing activators which are used. These items are used to purchase the Witches Cauldron and the Faerie Home. Note: To build both of these buildings (or to reactivate them), the first four collections must be charged twice. Note: There are quests to acquire some of the items needed for a collection. Sometimes they may be requested on your wishlist while visiting Mystery Shore, but you will only be allowed to receive one of each item this way. Chests Click on Flora the Fairy Queen of the Flowers to access Chests Flower Chest: Contains 100 pollen. It is exchanged for the amulet from the Sunblossom pollination quest. Wicker Chest: Contains 150 pollen; 3 each Sun, Water, Earth, and Storm Minerals; 2 Fire Minerals; 1 Night Mineral; 7 each Fairy Lyres, Laurel Wreaths, and Quills; 4 each Fairy Belts, Fairy Prince's Lyres, Golden Victory Wreaths, and Peacock Feathers; and 2 Fairy Prince's Belts; It is exchanged for the amulets from the Sunblossom, Lotus, and Aster quests. Golden Chest: Contains 300 pollen; 5 each Sun, Water, Earth, and Storm Minerals; 4 Fire Minerals; 3 Night Minerals; 10 each Fairy Lyres, Laurel Wreaths, and Quills; 5 Fairy Belts; 7 each Fairy Prince's lyres, Golden Victory Wreaths, and Peacock Feathers; and 4 Fairy Prince's Belts. It is exchanged for the amulets from all six Flower Quests Forest Witch's Cauldron Purchased using the Rainbow Coral, Netsuke Figurine, Amber Lynx Totem, Copper Bracelet, and Stones of Life. Each Elixir produced by the Witches Cauldron requires 8 hours of time but no other resources. The elixirs are * Silver Elixir: Increases income by 50% for 2 hours * Azure Elixir: Increases resources by 20% for 2 hours * Rainbow Elixir: Increases experience by 50% for 4 hours Fairies'Summer Home Purchased using the Mystic Eye, Forest Gifts, Sea Horn, Fairy Wreath, and Dream Catcher. Each Elixir produced by the Faerie Home requires 12 hours of time but no other resources. The elixirs are * Golden Elixir: Increases income by 100% for 2 hours * Wondrous Elixir: Increases resources by 50% for 2 hours * Celestial Elixir: Increases experience by 100% for 3 hours Category:Events